One and The Same
by Allie.louuu
Summary: Anthology - Little mini Ficlets inspired by different songs- Probably going to be centered around SasuSaku and ShikaTema - Enjoy! Other pairings likely to make and appearence; KibaIno, NaruHina & NejiTen
1. Faithfully

**Title: **Faithfully

**Summary: **Non- Massacre AU, SasuSaku - Sakura dealing with Sasuke leaving on a mission, until she passes out and wakes up with the shock of her life.

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Dedication: **Journey and Drea, without either this story would have never happened.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO** _OR _** ANY AND ALL LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC.

**A/N:**This would be the beginning to my first anthology, bear with me okay? I have a few more that I'm working, but I've also made a list of writing ideas... So I'm going to be busy for a few...

Also, I apologize in advance if this is too angsty, I wrote this when I was sick and felt like crap. I tried to add more stuff to it to make it less depressing, but I'm still kinda iffy about it.

* * *

Faithfully

"_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_

_sending all my love along the wire_

_They say that road ain't no place to start a family_

_right down the line it's been you and me_

_lovin a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Oh girl, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully."_

_~Journey_

I hated to see Sasuke gone, every time he left I kept on thinking that it was the last, I kept telling myself, this may be the last time you see your husband. Of course, that was never the case. Sasuke always returned. It wasn't going to be anything different this different. Sasuke could handle himself.

"Sasuke." I whispered, tears running down my face. There was a void, a deep pit in my chest that could only be filled by one person. That person may or may not return home in a few days. No, he _will. _ As long as there is breath in my body, he _will _come back.

"Sakura. I'll be back. I promise." He wiped a tear away from my cheek. How could he promise something stupid like that!

The truth was... he couldn't promise it. I wanted to keep him with me; I wanted to go with him. I wanted to keep him safe. He was strong, no doubt about that, but I still wanted to be with him.

"Do you?" I whisper, I looked up at him. This honestly wasn't the best place, we were standing at the gates of Konoha for goodness sake, I mean really? He was probably irritated about the scene I was making.

"Yes. Because I have something to come back to." He smiled softly at me. I could feel another tear roll down my cheek. He better come back.

"I swear, if you die. I'm going to _kill _you." I force a slight chuckle.

"I give you permission. Now I need to go. I love you." He kissed my forehead and held me in his arms for a few moments. These were the moments that I memorized everything about him. Just in case it was the last time I got to touch him.

"I love you too."

And he was gone.

I cried that night. But the day I kept busy, went out with Ino, trained. Worked a shift at the hospital

Then night came, and I was alone. Even though I wanted to cry, I knew Sasuke would come home. Deep inside, I knew there simply wasn't any other option.

I was sad, I missed him. He'd return soon enough.

Then I got word that they would be returning soon….. As in a few days.

That news alone seemed to fill that void that had been empty. The promise that the job had been done.

The next day I got word again, they were arriving that next morning. The day went by painfully slow. I wanted him home. I couldn't let him leave again. I couldn't let it happen.

That's when I collapsed.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

I woke up in a dim room. Tsunade was sitting next to me, a broad grin on her face.

"What happened?" I groan, sitting up. I felt fine, but I was connected to a few tubes IVs. Ow. Those are going to be a bitch to remove.

"You gave us quite a scare there Sakura." She began. She wasn't telling me something. I knew my mentor; there was something she was holding back.

"Spit it out." I do my best to seem intimidating and glare at her. It couldn't really work, because well... I was in a hospital bed.

"You can't stress yourself out like that. You might hurt yourself." She continued. Not even registering the glare in her mind, most likely.

Since when is that and issue?

"I'm a ninja, Tsunade, It's kind of an occupational hazard."

"You have another life to worry about."

Uh. What?

What does that even mean!

Then it hits me.

I'm pregnant.

I'm. Pregnant.

WHAT THE FUCK? I'M PREGNANT.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I CAN'T BE PREGNANT." I yelp.

Okay, it was _possible. Maybe. _

Damn it. Sasuke is going freak out.

We can't be parents, we both leave, and what if we leave at the same time?

"Well, Sakura, I'd expect you to know about this but... when a guy and a girl..." Tsunade began with a grin.

"I KNOW _HOW." _I exclaim. I roll my eyes at her childish grin playing on her lips.

I'm going to be a mom.

I could imagine it now, a little child, mine, my own flesh and blood. Someone that would trust me to protect them. I saw myself playing with them, teaching them. Showing them to their first day of the Ninja Academy. Everything. First loves, first heartbreaks.

"Congrats." She grinned even wider. She stood up and began unhooking me from the tubes.

"Tsunade. I'm going to be a mom." It was a shock, a happy ecstatic shock, after you get over the fact. I've been married to Sasuke for a year, we've talked about having kids, but at the time we were still doing A-rank missions and it seemed too dangerous. I started working at the hospital again a few months later, but it never came back up.

"I know. Thankfully, Sasuke will be arriving soon." She opened the curtains to reveal the early morning sun filtering through the window.

Shit. I needed to get to the front gate.

"Tsunade, gimme my clothes back." I ask hurriedly. She points to a chair where all of my clothing was folded neatly.

I don't waste any time changing; I quickly thank Tsunade and take off. She warns me to not push myself as I break into a run.

When I get to the gates there was already a small group there, Hinata, Naruto's wife, a few friends. Then I see his team arriving, his head was tilted up, looking at the crowd, as opposed to his usual glaring at the ground and walking, as if the earth itself had done him some unspeakable wrong. I wave of emotion crashes onto me. He's back, he's back. He made it. I still loved him regardless of the stupid shit he did. Like this, like going off and doing stupid things that might get him killed.

I run at him and collide into his chest. Crying again. At this rate, he's gonna guess I'm pregnant from all the crying. I never cry. Damn hormones.

"Hey." He smoothed my hair, tilting my chin up to look at his face before kissing me. His lips were exactly how I remembered, soft but equally as passionate.

"I missed you." I smile. After knowing him for so long, going thought He still did that to me, as if I was a teenager again.

"I missed you too." He grinned. He just looked at me; I heard a cough next to me. I looked to see his entire team was looking at us, including his brother, Itachi. Whoops. I put a little space between us.

"Guess what?" I ask, my eyes filling with happy tears once again.

"What?" He smiled, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You. Sasuke Uchiha," I paused for dramatic effect, "Are going to be a dad." I grinned. My hormonal roller-coaster already in full effect.

"What?" He asked, his eyes were alight with excitement, as if he heard what I had said, but was just waiting for conformation.

"You heard me. I'm pregnant." I squealed. I couldn't help it, his reaction was priceless. I almost wished I had a camera.

He laughed at the child-like act and picked me up, spinning me around.

"We're gonna be a family." He smiled and pulled me into a kiss.

"Naruto, I'm taking vacation." He turned and told our friend. He had overheard and was literally jumping around yelling about being an uncle. Itachi just smirked, a smile almost playing at his lips. _Almost. _

"I'm not leaving again. Not until our son is _at least_ one." He chuckled.

"What do you mean, son?" I ask. A small pout forming on my lips. Jesus, he's known for all of five minutes that I'm pregnant, and suddenly he knows that it's going to be a boy?

"It's gonna be a boy. I can feel it." He smiled proudly, grabbing my hand.

"We'll see."

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^_^ More to come soon!

REVIEW! IT'LL RAIN MILKSHAKE!

~Allie


	2. She's Killing Me

**Title: **She's Killing Me

**Pairing: **KibaIno

**Rating: **T - For language

**Genre: **Romance / Humor/ Friendship

**Dedication_: _**The rain, for getting me into the mood for writing.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY/ALL LYRICS USED IN THIS FIC

**A/N:** Greetings! I know, it's taking me forever to update, but I've been having writers block like NO OTHER. It's being a pain. So I managed to finish this :D

* * *

"_All my friends are coming over _

_And I hope nobody told her _

_She has a way of turning sunshine into rain _

_I've got on that shirt she hates _

_I just know that face she'll make _

_Even though it hurts, she's my favorite pain _

_She never drives her car, she drives me crazy _

_She went out of gas, and somehow I'm to blame"_

~A Rocket to the Moon

"We're on our way Kiba! Is the witch gonna be there!" Naruto laughed from the other line.

All my friends thought she was... different. They didn't see what I saw, she was strong. Loud, and mildly bitchy but strong in a different way.

Clearly I'm a masochist.

"Don't talk about Ino that way, bastard." I responded. Only I could complain about her. She drove me up the flippin wall, but she was amazing.

"Whatever, Kiba. We're on our way." Naruto laughed before hanging up.

I can't even win. They're right. She's fucking insane.

My phone went off and interrupted my train of thought.

_I'm comin ovr in 5. K?_

Ino. I flinched mentally; this is going to be interesting.

_K babe. So r the guys._ I texted back…. Pressing the send button cautiously.

I got a response almost immediately

_Ugh, fine_

Ah, what a charmer.

"Hurry up and get your asses here." I mutter under my breath.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. The bell rang.

"It's open!" I yell.

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled. I grimaced; the guy was loud, always. Plus, he was annoying, but he was a good friend. Of the, getting rid of a body in the middle of the night variety.

"Hey." I nod. Then I noticed the sheer number of people here, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji and Lee. Naruto's car only holds 4 people. Call me crazy, but I see a flaw in the math here.

"Uh, how'd you all get here?" I'm pretty sure no one else has a car...

"Oh... We all managed to fit into Naruto's lame excuse for a car." Neji explained, shooting a look at Naruto.

"Oi! At least I own a car!" Naruto defended. My phone went off, but they continued to argue amongst themselves.

"Yo." I answer.

"KIBA! My car! It broke down." Ino's voice replied from the other line. She sounded distraught, as if someone was about to attack her.

"Oh? Where are you?" I ask, I'm mildly considering leaving her there, but that'd have bad results. Like no sex for a month results. That'd just suck, there's only so much a guy can take.

She told me where she was, literally a mile away from my house.

"I'll be there in a minute. Hang tight babe." I confirm and she ends the call.

I looked up and the guys were looking at me, demanding answers with their eyes, Except Shikamaru. His was just looking off to space, his head resting on his palms.

"Ino's car broke down. I'm going to take a look." I reply, grabbing my own car keys, and make a mental note to get jumper cables and gas from the garage.

"Ha-ha! Have fun with that!" Naruto laughed.

"Would you like some help Kiba?" Lee asked, he didn't want to, I could tell, he was just being polite.

"Nah. She's just being troublesome." I smirked

"That's my line!" Shikamaru scoffed. It was true, that guy is far too lazy for his own good.

"I'll be back. You know where the kitchen is Chouji!" I called as I swung the door shut behind me.

I grabbed the necessary things from my 'garage' aka; tiny storage shed that my land-lord calls a garage.

I jumped in my car and drove down the road for all of two seconds when I found her.

Ino was leaning against her shiny red Porche with a pout on her face. I couldn't help smiling; she looked really adorable, sitting there with her blonde hair in a high ponytail, looking around impatiently. Then her eyes landed on me.

"About time! Help me!" She waved frantically.

"Hello to you too..." I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything else that might piss her off.

I got out of the car and walked over gingerly, the car looked fine, and she didn't wreck it. Thank god, the car was one of a kind, thanks to her father. The driver side door opened, I slid down onto the seat leaving the door open and one leg out, damn it was nice, but _tiny_. I looked over all the lights, nothing seemed wrong with it, until I looked at the gas light. It was on.

"Ino, when was the last time you got gas?" I asked, leaning back and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Uh, I don't know, last week maybe?" She responded, shrugging.

Well, that would be your problem. I sighed. Did she really not get gas?

"You're out of gas." I chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me! " She asked, sounding shocked.

"Because I don't stalk your life?" I asked. Did she honestly believe that I would know when she did/ didn't get gas? I love her, but not near enough to know _that much._

"Ugh. You're unbelievable." She sighed, still leaning against the side of the car. I poked my head out of the car to look at her.

"I'm sorry, I brought gas though. Should be enough to get you to a gas station." I smiled.

"You have all the answers don't you?" She smiled, shaking her head.

"Not always, I just know my girlfriend." I chuckled, pulling myself out of the car, banging my head on the roof of the cabin on my way out.

I cursed and rubbed the back of my head. Either that was a really tiny car, or I'm abnormally tall. Probably a combination of both, sadly.

"Dufus." She scoffed before erupting in laughter. My eyebrows furrowed together in agitation.

"Thanks." I mutter, stalking back over to my car, getting the gas and walking back, somewhere in between Ino got her cell phone and was chatting happily to someone else on the other line.

"Yes. I'll be there. I'll ask Kiba, he has friends. I think. Yeah. Caio." She chirped before putting the phone in her pocket. I just raised my eyebrows at her, she _thinks _I have friends? What does she want to get my friends involved with?

"What?" She asked innocently, looking around as if an explanation was going to fall out of the sky.

"What did you just sign me up for?" I ask. She sees the tub of gasoline in my hand and stepped out of the way so I could add as much as I could.

"Do you want to go to party tonight? It's nearby..." She asked with a sickly sweet, sugar coated sing-song voice. I didn't turn around.

"How nearby?" I asked, my interest increasing. Ino didn't talk about parties unless they were big, and fun.

"Close. Don't even have to leave Konoha. It'll be fun." Her voice ringing like a bell. Her arms slid around me. I twisted the cap back onto the gas tub and turned around to find her face beaming up at me.

"Why do you want to go?" I asked, she is rarely ever _this _excited about parties.

"Everyone is going, and I mean everyone. Some friend's from Suna are coming too. You should ask your friends." She chirped, looking up at me, her arms securing themselves around my neck. My hands slid to behind her back, she leaned against me, still grinning. Silly woman.

"My friend's aren't exactly the partying type. Well, maybe Naruto, but he might just annoy everyone away." I chuckle.

Someone honks as they drive past, yelling something about getting a room out the window.

"Nice." Ino mutters sarcastically before letting me go, "So you'll go?" She asked, hopefully.

"I'll go. The guys probably won't though. I'll make the offer known, okay? Oh, are you still coming over?" I asked, as she sat down in her car. I walked next to the door and shut it for her.

"Can't, got a party to plan for outfits and whatnot. I need to visit _my_ friends. Oh! And get gas" She laughs, her voice high and sweet.

"Okay... Text me the address or something. Love you." I mutter. She nod, before she drives away I stuck my head through her window and pressed my lips to her cheek.

"Love you too!" She giggles and sticks the keys into the ignition and the car revs to life. I took a few steps away, not wanting to get run over. The shiny red of the Porche into a blur as she peels out in such a dramatic way it_ couldn't _have been an accident. I shook my head and walked back to my car, and driving back to the house.

Why I left those idiots alone in my house I'll never know.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE?" I exclaimed, walking through the doorway looking around at the disaster that was formally my home.

Chouji was in the kitchen, making all kinds of food, more or less. Some of the things on the table looked like they were still breathing.

Lee and Naruto were in a pile on the floor, knocked out.

Neji was on the couch, which had been moved clear across the room in an odd angle, propping his feet on the upturned coffee table with magazines scattered all over the room.

Shikamaru was asleep. That wasn't anything new. Until he spoke, "Lee and Naruto we going at it, Neji knocked them out and Chouji has just been making food."

"Holy shit you're awake?" Neji jumped up from his spot on the couch, turning to face the man who grudgingly opened his eyes.

"Yeah. You guys are _loud._" He commented, yawning.

"No. Lee and Naruto _were _loud." Neji shrugged.

Seriously?

They tore up my apartment. Given, it wasn't that clean to begin with... but still. I'd rather clean my own mess that these moron's.

"I don't care! You are gonna fix this! Bah!" I threw my hands up. A barking sound came from the hallways as my dog walked up, rubbing his head against my left leg. He's a good dog, loyal, always hyper, knows me so well that he can find me in an auditorium full of people. He was walking from my room. I peeked around the corner to find my door shut. He was sitting there, in front of my door, that _whole _time?

Stupid guard dog. Guarding the _wrong room._ I rub his head affectionately despite his ability to be a total idiot.

"So did you save Ino?" Chouji asked from the kitchen. At least that's what I thought he said, his mouth was full of food. Chouji was actually a good friend of Ino, they've been friends since they were little.

"Yeah. She actually invited us to a party." I said skeptically.

"Is there food?" Chouji asked, eyes widening in excitement.

"Probably. It's supposedly going to have some people from nearby. Suna, I think?" I shrug. It would probably be fun, but I'd most likely be dancing with Ino for the most part.

"Suna?" Shikamaru asked. He was thinking the same thing I was. Suna wasn't very exciting, unless they were some party animals they probably will just drag the whole thing down.

"Yeah... I'm probably still going. But first! CLEAN UP MY APARTMENT BEFORE I HAVE TO KILL YOU ALL IN YOUR SLEEP." I threatened. Everyone reluctantly began fixing the living room. Except for those who were knocked out.

I took that as a great time for some blackmail pictures. Faces drawn on, photos taken, already printed and copies made. They were going to hate me, but hey, what else is new? If you fall asleep, you're fair game.

The evening came. Most of us decided to go, Lee had other plans. The thing that surprised us the most was that Shikamaru decided to go. He just shrugged and mumbled something about people being 'troublesome.' Lee and Naruto began to stir. Naruto mumbled something about Hinata.

Shikamaru had to hold Neji back from tackling Naruto at the mentioning of his cousin.

Lee was the quicker of the two to wake up.

"What'd I miss!" He yelled, nearly jumping up in excitement.

"You. You made this huge mess with Naruto! You're just in time to help." I growled. My canines making me more like a dog then a person.

"What?" Lee asked, looking at me curiously. Clearly he wasn't that bright when he first woke up. Although, he wasn't that bright to begin with, and he was just knocked out.

"Did I stutter?" I said through clenched teeth. He shook his head and woke up some. Getting the idea. I was picking up magazines when Naruto woke up.

"WHERE'S NEJI? I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" He stood straight up, narrowing his eyes and he scanned the room. Clearly out for blood.

"He'll just knock you again for talking about his cousin in your sleep." I warned, not looking up. Judging by the silence, Naruto was blushing.

"Get to work. You helped make this mess. Help fix it." I turned around to surprisingly, see him helping Lee move the couch to its old position.

We all finished rather quickly. Just talking and laughing at the most random stuff. Chouji was the quickest cleaning the kitchen though. But, he's had a lot of practice cooking in my poor, tiny, abused kitchen.

"Now. I need to go get ready for that party. Ino just gave me address." I sighed, collapsing on the couch. Akamaru hopped up next to me. Trying to sit on my lap, his foot landing in a rather inconvenient place. I groaned in pain. Damn dog was getting too big for his own good.

"Okay, everyone to thee Naruto-mobile!" Naruto shouted, grinning.

"You _named _your car _that_?" Shikamaru asked, raising his eyebrows at the blonde.

"Hell yeah! If you have a problem with it you don't have to ride in it!" He laughed. Sauntering over to the door.

"I'll see you later Kiba!" Naruto grinned before leaving.

'Freak." Neji muttered under his breath.

"Yeah. Guess I'll see you guys later. Don't want to miss your ride in the '_Naruto-mobile.'_" I scoffed. They collectively rolled their eyes at me.

Ino was right, the party _was _the place to be. It was overcrowded with people, drinking, talking and dancing. The music system was phenomenal, the bass vibrating the house in its entirety.

You know? It wasn't even a house, it was like a mansion and a party house combined.

"Kiba!" Ino squealed as she found me. The guys had all went their separate ways, I caught glances of them here and there.

"Hey." I smiled mischievously. Something great about Ino, she looked beautiful in anything, but when she tried she was the ultimate knock out. I couldn't help it, I looked her over again. And again. Long, tan legs and hips that swayed dangerously with the music. Her skirt came up to mid-thigh and hugged everything godly. She wore a loose shirt with ruffles with a plunging neckline.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Sure, look at me like I'm a piece of meat. I don't mind" She teased sarcastically, making her way to me. I wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulders, keeping her close to me.

"Sorry." I mumbled burrowing my face into her neck, she smelled like lavender and vanilla. She squeaked and shrugged out of reflex. I grinned, making an effort to show my canines.

"Kiba!" She giggled, "Calm down there tiger." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out to the dance floor.

What?

Dancing?

Great, now the rest of the world can see my lack of dancing skills.

As if she planned it (which she probably did) the music turned into a slower song. Couples became glued together, swaying to the music. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me close to her face. My hands wrapped firmly around her waist. She looked up at me, I smirked. Every time I saw her, I always thought she got shorter.

"Damn, giant." she mumble resting her head against my shoulder as we swayed with the music.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever shortie." I smirked. We continued to dance. Arms wrapped in each other.

Ino was different than anyone else I've ever met. She was simplistic but at the same time difficult beyond belief. Hilarious one second, and annoying the next. She was the best and the worst girlfriend. It was the perfect combination.

We had our moment when I questioned why I even bothered with her. But then I remembered how cute she was right before she falls asleep. Or when she's having a really good day she'll sing to herself. Or when she's having a bad day she'll be in her pajamas watching horror movies and scream when I walk through the door. Or how she smiles when I tell her I love her and bring her chocolate. She was unique in her own way.

And I loved her for it.

* * *

A/N: So? What'd ya guys think? Personally, I don't like it that much, mostly because of my writers block I felt like I struggled with this. Thanks for reading!

**REVIEW IT'LL RAIN SKITTLES AND M&MS**

Thanks!

~Allie


End file.
